Aelita's vaccine
by M16A3
Summary: Aelita needs to get vaccinated...
1. The news

**Chapter one: The news**

**(A/N: Season two, hence Aelita's cluelessness. Oh, and I came up with the idea while getting a TDAP shot :P)**

The Lyoko gang, minus Star and Ulrich (Whom were getting their lunch) were seated at their usual table, talking about upcoming events.

"So, who's going out to see the game tomorrow night?" Odd asked shoveling food into his mouth.

"Well maybe. I don't really know." Colton replied.

"I might go." Jeremie added.

"By the way, we all need to get vaccines soon,were all due for the school wide TDAP booster." Yumi informed.

"Uh, TDAP?" Aelita asked cocking and eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a vaccine. This particular vaccine is meant to protect us for Tetanus, Diphtheria, and Pertussis, or Whooping cough" Colton explained.

"Without it, you are prone to these toxic and volatile infections." Jeremie continued.

"You get the shot, and you are fully immune to the infection for a period of time, if not forever." Colton concluded.

"SHOT? I DON'T WANT TO GET SHOT!" Aelita almost shrieked.

"No! Not get shot! Get _a _shot!" Jeremie quickly explained to clam her nerves.

"Oh. Um. Okay." Aelita seemingly agreed. Star and Ulrich finally came to the table and took their usual spots by Yumi and Odd.

"What are you guys talking about?" Star asked taking a seat by Odd.

"The TDAP vaccine. We're explaining it to Aelita...Well, they are." Yumi said pointing at Colton and Jeremie.

"Oh yeah, that. I still need to get my immunization records for that booster." Ulrich said.

"Aw MAN! THAT'S RIGHT!" Jeremie said, a look of shock spreading across his face.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"Your immunization records! We don't have ANY!"

"So, just forge some new ones." Odd suggested.

"We could do that..." Jeremie said scratching his head.

"That might not be such a good idea, Jeremie." Colton warned. "What if she ACTUALLY catches the disease? Some of the things she isn't protected from can very easily kill her."

"Like what?" Yumi asked.

"Meningitis is one simple but deadly disease she can contract. Either a viral or bacterial infection, it attacks the meninges in the spine, causing severe inflammation of the spine and the brain. Though, treatable, it is a serious and extremely painful health concern that can sometimes lead to death." Colton explained making erratic motions with his hands. Jeremie looked even more nervous than Aelita. He looked at Aelita with a sympathetic look.

"Well can't we just go to Yloanda and get 'er vaccinated there?" Odd implied.

"Well we can't just waltz in there and ask for EVERY VACCINE a person should have! Don't you admit that _could_ look suspicious?" Jeremie noted. "Hi, we need every shot a twelve year old girl _should_ have, what do you have in stock?" He imitated.

"Well, what do we do?" Odd said, alarmed.

"I don't know. We all know X.A.N.A. Is capable of nano-warfare, remember the amnesia incident? If he gains control of a virus and infects Aelita..." He drifted off. Aelita looked down. It all looked pretty bad. Colton looked around and let out a sigh.

"I know I shouldn't tell you this, but I can give Aelita the shots." Colton offered. All eyes shot to Colton in half of a second.

"What? How?" Aelita asked with a quizzical expression spreading across her face.

"When I lived in America, my step-mother taught me how to administer injections. (I kept bugging her until she did) It's extremely illegal, but I can give Aelita ALL of her vaccines." (YOU NEED A LICENCE TO DO THIS! But yes, I can give vaccines. :P)

"Colton that would be great! Thank you!" Aelita yelled and gave him a hug.

"Whoa, there. First, we got a lot to do." Colton said, pushing her off with one finger to her forehead.

"Like what?" Aelita questioned.

"Well, for starters, we could get our shots." Colton said. "Jeremie, you really need forge Aelita some-."

"Waaaaaay ahead of you." Jeremie said typing away at his computer. He had gotten it out and made the document, forged and everything. (DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, YOU WILL BE ARRESTED)

"Wait, let me look it over." Colton said swiping the laptop. He looked it over and handed it back.

"Uncheck this, she doesn't need that until she's 15. Uncheck that to, she doesn't need that until she's 20." Colton instructed pointing to two check boxes. Jeremie followed his orders and punched print.

"Okay, at lunch we'll all meet up at Yloanda's and get the vaccine." Jeremie instructed.

"I'll explain the plan there." Colton said and picked up his tray. The rest of the group did the same and left for their classes.


	2. The needle

**Chapter two: THE NEEDLE!**

The Lyoko gang made their way to Yolanda's office to get their TDAP shots.

"I say, when she isn't looking, we swipe all the vaccines we need!" Odd suggested.

"That isn't a bad plan, actually. One of us gets her attention while the other grabs the vaccine." Jeremie said.

"Let me do the grabbing, I know what Aelita needs." Colton offered.

"But still, how are we going to buy enough time for Colton to grab the vaccines _unnoticed?"_ Yumi asked. "Don't forget, she'll only be a good five feet away from your position, plus she keeps ALL of her medical supplies, including the vaccines, in ONE cabinet!"

"Yeah, I get the feeling one wrong move, and you'll be suspended." Ulrich warned.

"I'll just have to work fast. Plus I get the feeling Odd has an unnatural fear of shots." Colton said noticing the color loss from Odd's face. Odd's face was losing a lot of color from the thought of the enormous needle.

"W-What?" Odd said in a high pitched voice. He swallowed past the lump in his throat to bring his voice back to normal. "I'm not scared."

"It's okay, Odd. Everyone's afraid of something!" Star said snickering.

"Yeah, w-whatever." He said frowning.

"What's a vaccine like anyways? Does it hurt?" Aelita asked. Odd started to open his mouth, but the second he did, Star covered his mouth with a cupped hand.

"It's just a little prick, that's all." Star said quickly. Colton let out a breath of relief at Star's quick thinking. Finally, they reached nurse Yolanda's office and proceeded through the door.

"Hi, Yolanda. We're here for the TDAP vaccine." Colton said.

"Okay, do you have your immunization records?" She asked.

"Yeah, here. Everyone's records are in there." Colton said handing her a packet filled with papers. The nurse poked around the papers looking over each one carefully.

"That's odd, Aelita. I've never heard of a Doctor Fakenstien..." Yolanda said eying the papers. Colton glared at Jeremie.

"Well, it appears everything is in order. Who's going first?" Yolanda asked setting the packet down.

"I'll go first." Colton volunteered. He walked over to the bed and sat down while Yolanda got the needle for Colton's immunization. Colton rolled up the sleeve of his black jacket while Yolanda prepared his needle. Aelita's eyes doubled in size at sight of the huge needle Yolanda was holding.

"What's she going to do with that?" Aelita whispered rather loudly.

"She's going to inject us with the vaccination." Jeremie whispered back. Yolanda got a sterile wipe and wiped off Colton's shoulder to prevent infection. Colton remained perfectly still while she slid the needle into his arm. He didn't even flinch! Once it was done, She put a small bandage on the injection site. Colton rolled the sleeve of his jacket down and stood next to the medical cabinet with his hands dug into his jacket's pockets.

"I'll go next." Ulrich volunteered, hopping onto the bed. Yolanda walked over to the cabinet and grabbed another vaccine. Colton noticed she left the cabinet door slightly ajar, and seized the opportunity. He opened it as silently as he could and looked through the containers filled with liquid. The bold letters of the MMR, Hepatitis A, and Polio vaccines caught his eye. With one swoop, he grabbed all three of them with one swipe and slid them into his pocket before Yolanda could see him. Ulrich walked over and took a spot next to Colton as Yumi went up for her vaccine. Yolanda once again returned to the cabinet to retrieve another vaccine for Yumi. She once again left the door ajar, allowing Colton to grab more vaccines. While she was preparing the needle, Colton looked through and spotted the hepatitis C vaccine. He grabbed it and slid it into his jacket pocket. The process repeated with Star and Jeremie, while Colton grabbed the last of the vaccines for Aelita. Aelita, though initially scared of getting a shot, now seemed relaxed about getting poked with a needle. It didn't even look that painful now...But that was about to change when it was Odd's turn to get the shot. Odd completely FLIPPED out.

"NOOO! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Odd yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Odd! It's just a simple vaccine! Hold still!" Yolanda commanded.

"NO! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Odd responded, putting up a fight.

After 5 more minutes of resistance, Ulrich finally grabbed Odd and held him while Yolanda gave him the vaccination.

"YYYYOOOOOWWWWW! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" Odd yelled. Seeing Odd put up a fight made Aelita wonder if she wanted the shot or not.

"Well Aelita, You're up." Yolanda said.

"Um, that's okay, I'm fine."

"Aelita, you need this vaccine." Jeremie said.

"No, it's fine, I'll be okay without it."

"Aelita, come here!" Yolanda commanded.

"No!" Aelita shot back. Star glared at Odd and slugged him on the shoulder.

"See what you did? Now we'll never get her to take it!" She scolded.

"Don't hit me there! That's were I got the shot!" Odd responded, rubbing his shoulder. In retaliation to his demand, she slugged him again, even harder this time. "Owww, why do you always hit me?"

"Because it's fun."

"Aelita, please just take the shot!" Jeremie begged.

"No! It'll hurt!" Aelita replied.

"No it won't!"

"Yes it will! It'll hurt a whole lot!" Odd yelled. Star promptly slugged him AGAIN.

"It'll only sting for a second!" Jeremie said.

"Keep that thing away from me!" she replied.

"Please? It'll just take a second." Jeremie asked.

"No!"

"Uhhh, Jeremie. It's no use. She won't budge, but I have an idea." Colton said, motioning for Jeremie to go over. Colton whispered something to Jeremie, but Aelita couldn't hear a word he was saying. Jeremie's eyes grew wide.

"OH HELL NO!" Jeremie yelled.

"C'mon man. If you do it she's bound to also!"

"NO! I couldn't do that! It'll never work!" Jeremie shot back.

"It's worth a try! Got any _better _ideas?" Colton asked. Jeremie paused and bit his lip.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aelita asked. Jeremie looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Jeremie agreed.

"Do what?" She asked again.

"Jeremie walked over and stood in front of Aelita. Aelita had just noticed how deeply he was blushing.

"I hope you can forgive me for this." He said. Then he put his hands on her shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. Well, Aelita was caught COMPLETELY off-guard. Jeremie kissed her for 10 long seconds. The whole time Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Star were making wolf-noises and whooping in the background. Jeremie ignored them. When he finally pulled away, Aelita's thoughts were all over the place.

" _He kissed me? But that's...not possible!"_ Aelita thought._ "He kissed who? Kiss=wha? Who is Kiss? _Her mind was going too fast for her to comprehend.

"Give her the vaccine _before_ she wakes up." Jeremie said, unable to fully process his own actions. He was blushing fiercely. Everyone, including Yolanda, couldn't help but grin at his plight. Aelita, still dazed, showed no resistance as Yolanda slid the needle into her arm and injected her with the vaccine.

"There, all done." Yolanda said, putting a bandage on her arm. Aelita snapped back to reality.

"Wha-What? That's it? That didn't even hurt!" She said eying the bandage.

"I told you so." Jeremie said.

"Come on, guys. Let's get outta here." Colton rushed. They all hurried out of the room, but just as Colton left the room, one of the glass bottles fell out of his pocket and hit the floor with a loud clang. Colton stopped dead in his tracks. His blood ran cold, and a pit formed in his stomach, as if he'd just been punched.

"_Game over. You stupid idiot!" _Colton yelled mentally.

"Uh, Colton? You dropped that." Yolanda said, motioning at the floor. Colton swiped it up in one fluid movement and jammed it into his pocket before she could see what it was.

"Th-Thanks." Colton said, the adrenaline flooding through his system. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "See ya." he said nonchalantly and bolted off rather fast.


	3. Inoculation

**Chapter three:Inoculation**

The Lyoko gang regrouped back at Colton/Jeremie's room. **(For those of you who HAVEN'T read ****New Additions**** by Adventurer411 and myself, you probably don't know that Colton and Jeremie share a dorm... And you should probably go read it now.)**

"Man that was close! If she would have seen the injections we stole, we would've been toast!" Colton exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief.

"_We_?Don't you mean _you_? If _you _get caught, _you _are on _your_ own!" Odd exclaimed putting great emphasis on every "you".

"Great. I always knew I could count on you _Odd._" Colton said glaring at him.

"Eh, we would have backed you up. We need you with us, anyways." Aelita said warmly.

"Yeah, as a medic! Other than that you have minimal value to us!" Odd joked. Star promptly slugged him.

"Just you wait, once your back is turned, I'll wipe you out _myself. _However, for right now, Aelita needs to get vaccinated." Colton replied walking over to the massive closet. He pulled open the massive doors and went digging into the deep recesses of the closet.

"Man, Jeremie! Jim's right! We really should clean this this out!" Colton exclaimed digging through CD's, flash drives, unused rolls of bandages, medical guides, and more of their mixed junk.

"OW, DAMMIT!" Colton yelled jerking away from the closet. Velvet red blood dripped from his trembling hand.

"What happened?" Star asked.

"I cut myself on my tactical knife!" He exclaimed taking a roll of bandages and carefully wrapping it around the fresh cut. "Man, this thing's been lost for months! It would have been great in a X.A.N.A. Attack!" He said pulling a large black knife out of the closet. He set it on Jeremie's desk before resuming his search.

"So wait, the principle just lets you _keep _that thing stowed in your closet?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, and he lets _you_ keep a katana and nun-chucks hanging from your wall _in plain sight._" Colton shot back.

"True."

"Ah! Here it is!" Colton said removing a medium-sized white metal box from his closet.

He set it down on his bed and opened it, revealing enough medical supplies to heal a small army of about 50.

"The hell..." Yumi said mouth gaping at the intense amount of supplies. Colton remove the vaccines from his pocket and set them down next to the box. Rummaging through the box, Colton pulled out 6 syringes with needles, one pack of sterile medical wipes, and a small metal rod, about the size of an Alan wrench.

"What's that thing for?" Aelita asked pointing to the rod. Colton closed th box and jammed it in the closet.

"It keeps me focused."

"What?" Colton swiped up the small rod and stuck it in his mouth, leaving half of it hanging out.

"See?" He said. **(A/N: It is a well known fact that I chew on a small metal rod when I'm working on something important, I helps keep me focused :3 )**

"Alright, let's get this over with Colton exclaimed picking up a syringe and the MMR vaccine. As carefully as he could, he slid the needle into the metal top of the vaccine. He pulled the plunger back, sucking some of the solution into the needle.

"Would you rather have Jeremie kiss you out, or take it conscious?" Colton asked ripping the pack of sterile wipes open. Aelita thought to herself for a second.

"I think I'll have Jeremie kiss me!" She said cheerfully.

"Alright, Jeremie. You know what this means, right?" Colton asked grinning widely. The blonde's cheeks immediately flared up in pink.

"Uh...Y-yeah..." He replied shyly. He cautiously walked over to Aelita, ignoring Odd's wolf howls. Jeremie stared blankly at the floor, getting ready to kiss Aelita. Aelita, on the other hand, didn't hold back. She grabbed Jeremie and kissed him right on the lips with an intense grin. After 5 seconds, she pulled away, still perfectly sane. Jeremie, however, passed out. Everyone stared at Aelita. She grinned widely.

"I said I wanted to _kiss_ him, I never said it would make me pass out." She said grinning even bigger.

"Whatever, roll up your sleeve, please." Colton said grabbing a sterile wipe. Aelita followed his instruction and Colton wiped the side of her arm off.

"Why do you do that, anyways?" Yumi asked.

"Prevent infection. The needle goes down deep into the muscle, creating a new entry point for bacteria and viruses to attack our valuable warrior." Colton said making last preparations. "We wipe off her arm so that any bacteria _around_ the injection site can't get in. Alright, ready Aelita?"

"Ready."

"Okay, we'll only do half of the immunizations today and the rest tomorrow. Your body will need time to figure out how to combat the diseases." Colton explained.

"Alright, sounds good." Aelita agreed. Jeremie finally recovered and stood up.

"Wait, you're _still_ sane?" Jeremie asked, holding his head. Aelita merely grinned in response.

"Hold still, Aelita. This won't hurt a bit." Colton said. He carefully slid the needle into her arm and injected her with the vaccine.

"Only five more." Colton said.

"It doesn't even hurt the slightest." Aelita said. Everyone turned to Odd. His face had lost all color.

"If X.A.N.A. Gets his hand on a needle, he's screwed." Colton said prepping another vaccine.

The process continued until Aelita had 6 of her vaccines. The whole time, Odd seemed to lose more and color from his face. Jeremie's blush never went away until it was all over, much to his dismay.


End file.
